


The barracks

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Stiles is just unlucky to catch the eye of the wrong person. Peter knows well that his nephew has a soft spot for the young concubine and whenever he needs to remind Derek who’s in charge he does so through Stiles.





	The barracks

As coveted as the members of the harem are they are all too aware of how quickly that can change. When Lydia, one of Peter’s personal favourites, is discovered to have a relationship with a guard they are both sold at the auction.

Stiles is just unlucky to catch the eye of the wrong person. Peter knows well that his nephew has a soft spot for the young concubine and whenever he needs to remind Derek who’s in charge he does so through Stiles. 

It begins small. Derek expresses another opinion in front of a foreign ambassador and Peter summons Stiles to his bed. Derek talks back to his uncle and Stiles is sent off to entertain a foreign dignitary with a nasty reputation. But it’s when Derek questions his uncle’s military tactics that it gets bad. The very same evening Stiles is escorted out of the palace and down to the barracks.

The rest of the night he’s used more soldiers than he can even count, one in his mouth and one in his ass, and for every one that finishes another one immediately steps up. They don’t care about exquisite love-making, they don’t care that he’s trained in the art of giving a man pleasure. They’re simple men and they rut into him without finesse or care for his wellbeing, and when he gets too stretched out, ass open and sloppy and drenched with come, they solve the problem by pressing into him side by side, laughing at his futile attempts to crawl away.

As Stiles is dragged back towards the palace the next morning, skin littered with bruises, Derek watches him almost beside himself with guilt and Peter smiles, because as long as Derek’s in love with Stiles he has the perfect way to control his nephew.


End file.
